recordar duele
by DraconFly Marian
Summary: sakura esta consai, lo quiere y el la ama, que pasa cuando el uchiha vuelve por ella?


¡Hola! Este es mi tercer fic, bueno espero que les guste...

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y a continuación les contare mi historia...

Esa noche era fría, esa fue la noche en que le confesé mis sentimientos al chico que mas ame en mi vida, pero no todo resulto como quisiera, el solo dijo "gracias" y se fue...

Desde ese día yo me propuse no volver a enamorarme solo para no salir herida, tenia solo 12 años pero ya había sufrido mucho y no quería seguir así, por lo que no volví a fijarme en nadie, pero cuando él se fue llego alguien mas a mi vida, alguien que ocupo su lugar, aunque no es lo mismo que sentí a mis 12 años, podría decirse que siento cariño hacia esa nueva persona, que ahora es mi novio, pero no creo poder decir que lo amo, quizás que lo quiero.

Hace aproximadamente un año desde que Saske se fue, y no he podido olvidarlo... Cada día el llegar a casa veo esa foto de nosotros, el equipo 7, sobre mi mesa de luz, al verla miles de recuerdos vienen a mi cabeza, todos referidos a él, todos me causan dolor, pero no tengo valor para deshacerme de ella, es lo único que me lo recuerda, que me recuerda que existió y cuanto lo ame. ¿Por qué cada día lloro por él? Es como si fuera siempre el mismo día, lo extraño, aun lo amo pero quiero que sea así, porque voy a seguir sufriendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso merezco sufrir así? Soy una persona que vive sola, sin relación alguna con mis padres. Solo cuanto con mi novio, Sai, esa persona a la que digo amar, pero no lo siento así, solo puedo decir que siento un cariño especial, por eso no puedo entregarme a él. Aun no al meno, pero eso me hace sentir mal ya que el ha hecho tantas cosas por mi que me siento una basura al rechazarlo ya que al negarme solo le estoy diciendo que no lo amo... se que el me comprende porque siempre lo dice pero se que le hago daño.

-¡Sakura! ¿Como estas?- Sai a venido, mas me vale cambiar esta expresión si quiero evitar las preguntas como ¿que te sucede? ¿No confías lo suficiente en mi como para decirme que te sucede?, etc., etc...

-Muy bien amor ¿Y tú? ¿Que tal la misión?-

- Muy bien fue simple, pero... te ves triste dime ¿que te sucede?- no se como lo hace pero por mas que intente ocultar mi tristeza no hay que se le escape.

- No, es solo que... estaba mirando el viejo álbum de fotos de la escuela y me entro la nostalgia-

- Mm...-¬¬

- ¿que?-

-Tú no tienes un álbum de fotos y menos de la academia-

-n.nU Es verdad, solo estaba pensando en mis compañeros de clase y se me vinieron imágenes como si estuviera viendo fotos-

- OK- Sai sale de la habitación, por un momento puedo respirar otra vez- No tienes por que mentirme recuerda que antes de que saliéramos éramos amigos no hay nada que no puedas contarme, pero si no quieres hacerlo lo entiendo- ¿Ven? Es un amor, él se merece alguien que lo ame, no alguien como yo que ni siquiera puedo amarlo como se merece.

- Gracias- de pronto comienzo a llorar, ser así con Sai me hace sentir que soy la peor persona del mundo, debo intentar amarlo como lo merece...

-Sakura no llores...- se acerca y me abraza dulcemente mientras acaricia mi cabello, definitivamente es una persona muy especial, es tan calido estar entre sus brazos, que ya no siento ganas de llorar- Tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre porque yo te amo-

-Lo se- y si que lo se, ya me lo había dicho, pero a pesar de no poder corresponderle, lo quiero muchísimo- Sai yo...-

- No tienes que decir nada, me aria peor sentir que me mientes al decir que me amas, por eso solo dilo cuando estés segura de lo que sientes.-

- Sai... gracias-

Es verdad, se que lo quiero pero... ¿de que manera? No es como con mis amigos, con él es diferente, pero no es como con Saske, quizás sea un amor diferente, no lo se pero quizás pueda entregarme a el, porque lo que siento por el es mas que una simple amistad de eso estoy segura.

Es por eso que me entrego a el ahora por que lo quiero y por que no quiera que sufra el rechazo que yo pase cuando Saske se fue... por que Sai yo... te amo.

Luego de algunas semanas la cosas van mejorando, Sai se ve mas contento ya que según el "ahora tiene una razón para regresar vivo de una misión", le dije que lo amo, y se que no sonó falso porque así lo siento. Mis dudas se han alejado, como si fueran a molestar a alguien más. Yo también me siento más feliz por que al fin puedo decir que lo he olvidado, sin necesidad de deshacerme de la foto ya que esos fueron días muy felices pero debo aceptar que pasaron, que no regresaran y vivir en el pasado solo arruina mi futuro.

Sigo trabajando con Tsunade en el hospital, eso me gusta mucho, también ella ha dicho que nota mi cambio, yo también lo he notado, creo que me da una razón para levantarme cada mañana y no quedarme a llorar en casa, aun sabiendo que solo me hago daño a mi misma, porque él jamás lo sabrá, aunque de seguro no le importaría, pero... ¿por que pienso en el? No, no quiero empezar otra vez.

-¡Sakura presta atención!- es la voz de Tsunade.

-¿Qué?-

-Te estaba contando que pronto regresara Saske, recibimos un mensaje que anuncia que mato a Orochimaru y a Itachi y que esta regresando llegara en tres días-

-N-no pue-de se-er...- ¡no! Es como si todas mis dudas regresaran de un día al otro, pero no -yo amo a Sai, Saske ya no significa nada para mí- quisiera creerlo pero ese amor marco mi vida, no es tan fácil olvidarlo ¿Qué are? ¿Qué le diré cuando lo vea? Eso es no tengo que verlo - ¿Y cuanto tiempo se quedara?-

-¿He? Ah dijo que quería quedarse en su aldea natal o algo así-

- Oh no...- Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude de la oficina de Tsunade, debía alejarme de ahí, pensar sobre esto yo... no estoy lista para verlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Yo ya no siento nada por él... ¿o si? Si no lo amara todavía no me sentiría así, debo prepararme mentalmente para recibirlo, de otra forma esto terminara mal, pero ¿como? si ni siquiera estoy segura de mis sentimientos... yo... no se que hacer... Solo sigo corriendo no se por que pero creo que así me alejo de todo, de todos, estoy llegando a la salida principal de la aldea, pero por alguna razón no quiero detenerme, sigo corriendo, las lagrimas no paran, por me pasa esto, corro hasta detenerme en un prado, me siento en el pasto, sintiendo la brisa, que relajante es este lugar...

- Sakura ¿Qué haces tan lejos de la aldea?- esa voz es de... no... No puede ser... no pude alejarme tanto, Tsunade dijo tres días... pero...- respóndeme, ¡Hey Sakura!- no... No puede ser él... ¿Cómo no sentí su presencia?... no yo quiero irme.

Intento correr pero no puedo, ¿Por qué me detienes? ¿No entiendes que me duele verte? - ¡¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz?!- creo que las palabras se escaparon de mi boca... Baja la cabeza como si le doliera lo que dije, pero no alguien como Saske Uchiha no tiene sentimientos, eso es símbolo de debilidad y él... él no es débil, no como yo que todavía lloro como cuando era pequeña.

- Creí que tu recibimiento seria mas amable- me mira pero en su mirada algo es diferente, sus ojos se ven vacíos, no como antes. No es el Saske del que me enamore ¿o si? Quizás por mi obsesión hacia él nunca me di cuenta de esos ojos que hacen parecer que se cree superior a todos.

- ¿Por qué tendría que recibirte?- Es seguro que no es el mismo muchas cosas cambiaron en el desde que se fue, y creo... que mis sentimientos también.

-¿Por qué? Pues porque tu fuiste la que me rogó que no me fuera, por que me amabas. Y puedo ver que aun me amas-

- eso no es verdad, yo cambie, ya no siento nada por ti, no eres el mismo-

- claro que lo soy, solo que soy mas fuerte-

- ¡No! Has cambiado y yo también ya no te amo como solía hacerlo ahora amo a Sai, el me devolvió todo lo que yo te di a ti y rechazaste, él me ama y yo a él- esta sonriendo, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se daba cuanta de algo, socarronamente.

-¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma? Es fácil darse cuenta de que mientes, pero ¿que te dio Sai? ¿Sexo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Claro ese día pudiste haberte regalado a mí para que me quedara contigo pero no te funciono así que corriste a los brazos de Sai, como un consuelo, para obtener lo yo no te di, pero he vuelto y puedo dártelo ahora-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué lloro frente a él?- Ya es tarde para eso Uchiha, los tiempos cambian y el tuyo se acabo- me suelto de su agarre y empiezo a correr, pero siento una presencia, no es Saske, se quedo lejos, pero será...-¿Sai?-

- Sakura yo... estaba buscándote desde que saliste de la oficina de Tsunade no quise...-

- ¡Sai! Me alegra que estés aquí- corro hacia él, lo abrazo con fuerza, temiendo perderlo.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti-

- Yo no quiero volver a alejarme de ti... Te amo Sai y solo a ti-

FIN.

¿Que le pareció? Siempre me gusto esta pareja y también Sakura con Gaara.

Bueno me despido, suerte!!!


End file.
